


The Adventures of the New Pink Court

by ydoc126



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Multi, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond, Temporary Character Death, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydoc126/pseuds/ydoc126
Summary: Stevens 17th birthday is fast approaching! He continues to learn how to master his powers, lead the empire in a better direction, all the while trying to keep in tune with his human side. Everything is perfect and nothing is wrong at all!So why does Steven feel so empty inside?Chapter 2 : Steven goes for a walk and meets a very rude person!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Here comes a thought

He was sure that the colony was gonna be a success, he was absolutely sure of it. 

That strange chain of thought brought Steven back to reality. He looked around in confusion and saw that he was sitting on his mother's throne on Homeworld. He looks around and sees he is alone in the room, for there was no White, Blue, or Yellow over him sitting on their thrones. Steven relaxes after learning this, and realization dawned on him.

“This is just one of my Mother's memories” he thought aloud before chuckling. This isn't the first time dreaming has brought him into his mother's memories, and probably won't be the last either. Looking around though Steven began to grow confused. There were changes that would not have occurred until Era three lining the walls. Steven grew more confused by the second, perhaps his own memories of the place were tainting his mother’s memories? Steven pondered this for a moment before he felt great vibrations in the chair he was sitting in. Before he had time to react Blue, Yellow, and White walked into the throne room, smiling. They all turned to him, then to each other, then back to him as Yellow took a step forward and kneeled down.

“We think we have found a perfect candidate for what you’re searching for! It is located within the Milky Way galaxy only a few parsecs from the Earth”. At this Steven grew more confused. Why would they be talking about the Earth if this was his mother's memories? Steven didn't have time to think about this further before White began. 

“We are so glad you have changed your mind on this, We know you are going to do great, Steven…”. At that Steven freezes. Before looking down to see himself in the reflection of the crystal throne. 

He saw himself, basically the same except more pink, and with sharp diamond pupils penetrating his eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven shot up in his bed breathing heavily. He then looked around. He is still at home, he is still a human, he will not become like them. Steven’s breathing continued to slow to a manageable pace. He then collapses laying back down in bed. He has a lot of stuff he needs to do today. Chat with the Crystal Gems, Visit little Homeworld, and help people out when needed. Thankfully, at the end of the day the light at the end of the tunnel was that Lars was throwing a small party at his place and had invited Steven.

Steven smirked to himself thinking about how far Lars had come. Lars had always been on the more awkward side- although Steven wouldn't learn this to be the case till later, but Lars had seemed to have an epiphany after his time on Homeworld, and had taken a new direction for his life. 

Steven frownd thinking about what happened that day. Running for their lives deep underground. Roaming Shatter-droids tracking them down. Lars destroying one of them. An explosion. A sickening crack. So much Red.

Steven breathed in. The only person he had ever told about what exactly happened that day was Connie, and even then he censored the part about how Lars had died. Simply stating to people who asked that Lars had gotten “Badly injured”. Lars was fine with this arrangement, for he didn't want to go through the process of explaining either.

Shaking his head Steven brought his attention solely back to Lars. Lars kept it real with Steven, and Steven could appreciate him for that. More so than anyone else in his life, if Steven was talking with Lars about something that sucked a lot, Lars would probably give Steven a straight answer.

“I don’t know Lars, it's just like… Homeworld is great and all, but sometimes I get scared around white diamond, like getting flashbacks and stuff and-”, Steven remembers saying.

“You have PTSD Steven, you need to see a damn therapist, I could get you in touch with mine if you want-”, Lars quickly continued.

“Nah thats fine… Ill think about it though…”, Steven trailed off.

Steven remembers that conversation like it was last week(probably because it was), and although he hasn't really thought of Lars offer, he is really glad Lars could keep it real with him. Steven smirked as he heard Pearl yell at Amethyst for something.

Some things never change huh?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven sighed as he walked away from little homeworld, he loved the gems, he truly did, but it could be tiring to help them with Earth stuff all the time. He was glad that he could relax at Lars party, which he is heading over to now. 

Lars had sent him a list of people who had said they were coming, some names he expected, Sadie, Buck, Jenny, Sour-Cream. He was more surprised at Kiki, and Ronaldo being on the list, but Lars really was trying to be a different person guessed Steven. He shot a quick text to Pearl reminding her that he wouldn't be returning home tonight and to not worry. He also sent a quick heart emoji to Connie, who, as she was in school, just sent a heart back. 

After stopping by the supermarket for snacks he found himself in front of Lars house. Ringing the doorbell it was quickly opened by Ms.Barriga, who once she realized who he was, smiled and invited him inside, telling him that Lars was in his room with everyone else. Steven opened the door to Lars room to be greeted by the lights off and the group watching an action movie on the TV, although Steven was not sure which one it was. 

Almost at once everyone realized Steven had arrived. Lars paused the movie and moved to turn on the lights as everyone moved to greet Steven.

“Heeyyyy Steven!” Jenny called from the back of the group. Followed by a more quiet hello by her twin sister. Ronaldo gave a mock salute to Steven and Buck simply gave a thumbs up. Sadie smiled and waved and Sour-Cream began the conversation.

“Steven! Glad you could make it. Lars was worried you were too busy with your ‘Empire’ stuff, whatever that means”. Both Steven and Lars blushed but for different reasons before breaking into laughter. Lars explained to Steven that they were starting off the night by watching the new Revengers movie. Steven turned to the screen and saw the image of a large pink-purple? Man sitting on a throne. Steven noticed the gemstone in the man's armor.

“Always knew the gems influenced human culture alot but this is a bit weird even for me!” Steven laughed at his own comment, before Lars smirked and replied, “yea I was just thinking about that myself… Anyway that guy is the main villain of the movie, he's trying to gather all 6 eternal stones in order to wipe out half of all life.” Lars explained and allowed Steven to continue, “Well why does he want to do that?”.

Ronaldo decided to pick up the topic and began, “His home planet was destroyed by overpopulation! So he wants to quote on quote, ‘Save’, all organic life from itself!”. Steven processed this idea before telling Lars to unpause the movie and taking a seat on the bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly to Steven, the bad guy won at the end of the movie and half of all life was destroyed. When the credits started to roll Sour-Cream, Kiki, and Ronaldo all started to gush about what this means for the extended universe, or whatever they were saying.

Honestly Steven was fine with whatever, he felt it was a nice movie. Buck smiled at the quickly devolving trio and turned to Lars and Steven before nudging them both to Bucks cooler in the corner. 

Steven looked out the window and noticed that the sun had already gone down. He continued to stare out the window in peace. Before he felt a cold sensation on his chest. He grabbed at the drink that Buck had pushed up against him and noticed it was a beer.

Too be honest it wasn't the first time he's tried alcohol, one time when he was 15 he was super sad and snuck some out of his dad's stash. Dad found out but wasn't really mad, just sat him down and told him that like anything too much is bad for you yada-yada. 

Steven thanked Buck before cracking it open and taking a swig. This seemed to surprise Buck but he only chuckled and clicked his can against Stevens. The rest of the group was on the cooler like a pack of wolves. 

The rest of the night passed by in a blur, the group simply passing conversation to conversation. Before he knew it, Steven realized that is was one AM and the conversation had mostly died.

The group sat in quiet for a few minutes before. Jenny asked a question both Steven and Lars had been dreading.

“Soooo like… How exactly did you turn pink Lars?”

Lars sucked in air and looked over to Steven. Steven just nodded to him in agreement. 

“I can tell one half of the story, but Steven has to tell the other half” Lars stated matter of factly. The group grew to attention, waiting for Lars to start.

“When Steven and I first got to the Gem Homeworld, they initially separated us. I was so scared because I thought they were just gonna kill Steven, but after some time I was brought to a room- next to me on a raised platform was Steven. He looked worried when he saw me but a bubble quickly surrounded my head, muffling my voice and my ability to listen to the outside world.”

“After that- well first there was these two giant ladies that you guys have seen before at sadies concert, and the yellow one wanted to kill Steven on the spot for something his mom did, while the blue one wanted to hear what he had to say- again I couldn't really hear, but eventually, something a smaller blue gem said irritated the yellow one and all hell broke loose.”

“Me and Steven escaped when the floor broke underneath us and we fell down to the depths of the homeworld kindergarten- ok well that's a huge can of worms that even I don't entirely understand, but anyway we ran through the dark canyons of homeworld and eventually we met these gems that were being chased by these robots and we fought the robots and-”

Lars bit his lips and put his hand to his right eye- the one that was scarred. He nodded for Steven to continue to story, and after taking a breath, he did.

“So the way these robots worked was that they scanned for a gem to aim at, but sense Lars doesn't have a gem, they didn’t detect him as something to shoot at. Lars used this to his advantage and destroyed one of them using a stalagmite. Then… then…”

A pause.

“Then The robot exploded with Lars still holding onto it. Lars was sent flying back into a spire of rock. I heard a loud crack and a thump as Lars rolled onto the ground. The Gems started to cheer… but I noticed the red.”

The group had gone eerily silent as they processed what Steven was saying.

“I rushed over to Lars and he was still, his head was cracked open like an egg and there was so much blood. His spine was also bent in a way it wasn't supposed to be. I held him in my arms and I could feel his blood staining my hands and clothes but it didn't matter because I couldn't feel a pulse”.

A few members of the group brought hands up to their mouths, the rest stared in awe.

“And all I could think about at the time was that it wasn't fair because I came to Homeworld to die, to save your lives not end-.”

Steven breathed in before continuing.

“I started crying and the gems surrounded us confused but it didn't matter and I started crying and when my tears hit Lars body it started to glow pink. Then after a couple seconds Lars was back, his wounds healed with only the scar remaining, but it didn't matter because he was back!”

Steven turned to look out the window.

“Lars was back but he didn't need to breathe or Eat or drink or rest. That's how I got home, by going through his hair because I brought him back to life after he died. So he was now a part of me and my powers and he's immortal and he's not gonna age and- and- and…”.

Steven trailed off and stared out the window in thought. It was silent for a long time as the group processed what Lars and Steven had said. There were so many questions buzzing throughout all their heads. Noone knew what to do.

Surprisingly Ronaldo was the one to take the lead, “Alright, that was heavy but… I think we need to sleep on all our questions. The group reluctantly agreed, and soon the the group were all drifting off to sleep. All of them with the thought that only a few feet from them, a pink zombie was breathing as slow as can be.


	2. That might alarm you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven goes on a walk before meeting someone very rude!

Pink Diamond opens his eyes to find himself on his throne within the moon base of his new colony. Looking around he chuckles to himself, of COURSE he’s here! Where else would he be? Back on homeworld being inefficient?

He settles back into his chair to relax, but finds himself interrupted by footsteps. Turning to the staircase he finds himself watching two figures approach. One of them was a Pearl, distinctly tinted pink, but that doesn't look like any pearl he had seen before. The other figure was that of his trusted Admiral, Lars Barri-

Wait what?

Steven shook himself out of it. Realizing for the first time that this was not normal. Before he could even speak the Pearl rushed up and stood in the diamond salute.

“My Diamond! The scouts of Admiral Lars have returned from planetside with great news!” The pearl graciously told Steven. Steven turned his attention to Lars, who was walking more leisurely to Steven looking at a datapad. Noticing Steven looking at him, the pink boy glances up and gives a half-hearted, almost jokingly, Earth Salute. 

“Steven, just the man I wanted to see! Our scouts have returned from planet side and have confirmed that it is fit for colonization. Peridot is simply waiting for your orders to send the injectors in” The Pink boy stated matter of factly. Despite himself Steven smiled, “Thank you Lars, i’ll give the order within the hour”. Steven continued to smile as he looked to the screen in front of him. There all he saw was his reflection. Pink as ever and with those eyes boring into him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the second time in two nights Steven awoke with a start. He looked around to get a hold on his surroundings. He was still at Lars house, and he smelled the scent of bacon flowing throughout the house. He looked at the shifting of covers on the couch, only to find Sadie yawning and getting up herself. She saw Steven and gave a half-hearted wave before snapping to attention.

“You ok Steven? You look like you saw a ghost”. Sadie looked the boy up and down. Steven noticed he was clutching his chest. He brought his hand down and replied, “I- I just had a nightmare”. Sadie looked worried for a second before Lars walked into the room.

“They all still asleep? Pfft.” Lars chuckled to himself before continuing. “I actually got a couple hours of sleep in myself, had quite an interesting dream also!”. Steven was glad the attention off of him, but grew stone cold when Lars started telling the story of his dream. 

“So I was in this weird like space base right, and i was like in this hologram room. I was with Pearl except she wasn't your pearl Steven, she was a pearl I had never seen before? Maybe she is one of Rhondinites components? I don't know”. Lars looked Steven up and down before continuing.

“Anyway something I said made her really excited and she wanted to let ‘her diamond’ know right away. She practically dragged me up a set of stairs, and when I got to the top I found you sitting there, Steven”. Steven hoped that they wouldn't notice the blood drain from his face.

“Anyway by this point I realized it was a dream, and decided to play it up a bit. So I walked up and gave you a salute and told you that the planet was ready for colonization, yea idk. It seemed to make dream you happy though. Then I woke up”. Lars finished his story with a chuckle. 

Sadie started laughing, obviously thinking the idea of Steven being a dictator, or of Lars being serious funny. On Steven’s part he just stood there and gave a fake chuckle. Lars then turned to Steven again and asked him if he was staying for breakfast. Steven really wanted to get out of there and think, so he said sorry and that he had to go. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodbye to everyone Steven began his walk home, as he walked home he quickly spaced out thinking about what he had witnessed. He was quite sure of who he is, he is Steven Universe, He is going to be seventeen in a few days, he has the body of an early sixteen year old, and he saved the universe from the wrath of the Gem Empire. He did all of that, so why now is his mind trying to convince himself to be someone different? Why. 

Was it some remnant Diamond programming? Yellow once talked with him about what Gems exactly are. Surprisingly she described them quite meekly. “Over Glorified Supercomputers” she called gemkind. “The race we were created by all those Eons ago was much better than us. After the fracture of the ‘Republic’ there were many splinter states Across the local group of galaxies”. Yellow informed him that some of these states have drifted further and further apart to the point of near-zero communication. 

Yellow also told him that once upon a time, Gems were created as servant droids to the race that once existed in this part of space, and that once the Republic fractured, one group took majority control of the Gems. This continued for a few centuries after the split, and that around this period is when White Diamond was created. 

She was created to be the perfect leader, to lead the splinter state in the most perfect way. So that said state could reform the republic under its banner. However, Yellow explained that white saw only one solution to achieve this goal, which was to harvest the resources of her organic masters in order to create a great army. She used subversion to get their masters to give control of Gem Kind to her, and then wiped out the creators within that state.

Yellow went on to explain that White then faced incursions by the other states for the next few millennia, until those states gave up and ddjust left the Gem Empire alone. That is when White split herself in order to form Yellow, Blue, and Pink diamond.

“It was always her intention to go back and reunify the republic, that was her entire purpose, but she just… never got around to it”. Yellow then warned him that a gems programming is extremely powerful, and that it might influence him in ways he didn't even realize, but that then again, Steven was half organic. So she didn't know what his gem would do to him.

Steven wondered about all the ways Gems programming affected their decisions. Of course the diamonds naturally want to lead, they were all created to after all. Pearl stayed unhealthily with her former master for thousands of years, but she eventually got better, and the others… 

Steven decided he didn't like this train of thought anymore. He didn't like to think of his friends as computers- as programs to be run. He knew that it was more than that, yellow explained that they are advanced AI in a way, but it was hard to shake the train of thought that all of his friends actions were determined eons in advance by some long gone intelligence.

Steven frowned and looked around. He noticed that he must of took a wrong turn in his spaciness, because he was in a part of beach city that he didn't recognize. Everything looked a bit more… dilapidated then by the beach. Steven sighed and began to walk to find his way home. He was about to pull out his phone before he heard something peculiar.

“Psst. hey kid, com’ere”. He turned to his right to see that a man was standing a bit aways away in an alleyway, the man was gesturing Steven to come closer. Steven didn't budge.

“Come on kid, I have something I want to show you”. The man sounded more forceful but Steven assumed that the man was genuine, and despite every fiber of his being telling him to run away. Steven decided to step into the alleyway.

“Thanks now listen, I need you to give me everything in your wallet-”, the man was talking fast now and Steven realized that he had somehow changed positions with the man, with Steven being on the inside of the alleyway. 

“Wha-What?” Steven stammered out before the man cut him off. “Give me your wallet-”. On that the man flicked open a knife he was hiding in his jacket, and pushed it up against Stevens neck. Steven was in shock. He couldn't move and risk the knife cutting his throat. He also couldn't use his powers and risk hurting the man- or worse. Steven instead opted to quickly pulled his wallet out and hand it to the man.

The man kept the knife to Stevens throat while he flipped through the wallet. The man's mood turned sour as he realized that it was void of cash.

“What the hell is this shit? Where is the money!?” the man shouted in Stevens face. All Steven could do was shake his head. Steven could also tell that the man had lost his patience. 

It all happened so fast, and yet not fast enough. The man began to push the knife harder in an attempt to get Steven to talk. Fearing for his life, Steven wildly moved to get the man away. The Man saw this and opted to cut his losses.

Steven didn't know if it was his gem keeping him alive. Or if getting your throat cut just hurt this bad. Steven couldn't breathe and slipped to the ground, clawing at his throat. Steven tried to spit but found only blood coming out. Stevens eyes were wide open, he was never gonna see his family again, never gonna see Connie again never- 

Then in a flash of pink that enveloped the alleyway. Stevens body collapsed against the wall. Blood dripping out of the open wound, and his mouth.

The man looked over the dead teenager, he would have to jump town again and he didn't even get anything out of it. He-

The man saw an interesting shape under the bloodied shirt of the boy. Curious, the man lifted the shirt just a bit, and was met with a gleaming gemstone. The man's eyes widened, he could make a fortune selling this thing! Acting quickly the man yanked the gemstone out of the corpse. He looked it over, a diamond of some kind, he thought. The man ran out of the alleyway and down the road towards his car. The corpse was someone elses problem now. He was a few blocks away when the gemstone in his coat started to glow. He stopped as the rock jolted out of his hand, floating for a bit before levitating stationary a few feet away.

Light began to pour out of the gemstone and people looked out of their windows to see the sight. First the light grew to the shape of a ginormous women, but that for glitched and evaporated. Then the light formed a smaller, but still giant woman. This form too, glitched and evaporated. Finally the light formed the shape of the boy he had just offed. As the light began to get its color, and feet touched the ground. The Man ran faster than he ever had in his life. He managed to get away before whatever that thing was noticed him. He needed to get out of this city.

As he reached the spot where his car had been parked he saw with dread that it had been towed. He rolled his eyes at his luck. He wasnt worried about being captured for murder, he had killed many more before that boy. He was now worried about that demon finding him. The man opted to hide, and hope this all blew over soon.


End file.
